Gregor and the Blade of the Banished
by Souleater84
Summary: Gregor has moved to Virginia. Now 14, he fears he will never go to the Underland again, until, due to things that will become clear later on, he goes there. A new prophecy and a deadly enemy are waiting for him. First story.
1. Chapter 1

_The wind ruffled Gregor's hair as he rode on the huge bat. Ares. His bond. He looked at the huge white rat that was chasing him into the tunnel. _

"_Turn around Ares! Let's take him on!" Gregor muttered to his bond. Ares gave a grunt of agreement and turned to face the Bane. The rat had caught up, and with one mighty paw smashed Gregor's side, knocking him off Ares. He spat out of clod of blood and turned to his bat. Ares was pinned to the ground by the white rat. In a second, Ares' chest was torn open and blood flowed onto the ground. _

"_No! Ares! Nooo!" Gregor yelled, and jumped up to face the Bane, sword gripped tightly in his hands. The Bane's tail whipped out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Gregor's leg. With a yelp of surprise, Gregor was slammed to the ground. The white rat dragged Gregor torwards him, a savage look glinting in his eyes. And then, he saw his claws flashing at him, felt his chest torn open, and then-_

Gregor grunted in surprise as he rolled of his bed and fell with a thump on the creaky floorboards. The noise his landing made was probably loud enough to wake everybody up. He didn't care. He hated Virginia. No Larry or Angelina. No friends. No way to get to the Underland.

"Another nightmare..." he muttered to himself. He pushed himself up and turned to his pet rat's cage. He saw Twitchtip's chest go up and down. Ripred, on the other hand, was looking at Gregor angrily. Gregor wondered if it was because he woke him up or because the food bowl was empty. Probably both. Gregor sifted through the bucket of food. He took a handful and dumped it in the food bowl. The smell of food must have wafted over to Twitchtip, because she was up and she moved to the side of the bowl that Ripred wasn't halfway into and shoved her muzzle into it. Gregor turned to his alarm clock. 4 o'clock. Gregor groaned and slammed his head into his pillow. He let out a sleepy yawn and drifted off.

Gregor woke to his mom's voice calling him. "Gregor! Wake up! Breakfast!" Gregor groaned and hopped of his bed. He dressed quickly and looked at his rats. Ripred and Twitchtip were sleeping in different corners. He ran downstairs, where his sisters Lizzie and Boots were eating there food. Lizzie was eating cereal and Boots was gulping down some oatmeal.

"Hi Gregor!" Boots and Lizzie chorused as he poured himself some cereal and sat down.

"Hi." He mumbled through a mouthful of cereal. He shot a glance at him mother. She was washing some dishes, probably from her breakfast. His dad was hiding behind a newspaper and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Are you ready for fencing?" his dad asked from behind the newspaper.

"Yes." Gregor said, and finished off his cereal. He ran to his room and grabbed his fencing stuff. He ran back downstairs and rushed outside to the Minivan. Everybody else was in the van. He scrambled inside. "Ready." The engine revved, and the van drove off.

**DISCLAIMER: **Sadly, I don't own The Underland Chronicles. Or anything else of importance. Just a computer riddled with viruses.


	2. Fencing

The van screeched to a stop at the Fencing Studio. Gregor hopped out of the van, his fencing equpment strapped to his shoulder.

"Gregor, we're going shopping. We'll be back at the end of your class." His father told him. Gregor nodded and walked into the fencing studio.

"Well, if it isn't Gregory!" He heard the voice of Aaron, the bully of his school. Behind him, his gang was looking pleased at having another opportunity to poke fun at him. _Idiots. _

"You come here?" Gregor asked in surprise. He knew the group fenced, but he didn't know that they came to this place.

"Yes." Aaron said smugly. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be able to kick your ass." he added, and his gang roared with laughter.

A tall man came up to them. "Ah, you must be Gregor. Why don't you get suited up, then come back here, so I cam see how good you are." Gregor nodded, and walked into the changing room. He put his gear on quickly, took his sword and walked out of the changing room. The tall guy was in his fencing gear, and was waitiing for him. "Ah, here you are. I am Jim, and I will be your instructor for today, and perhaps longer. Have you fenced before?"

"Um..." _Does fighting in a war against giant rats count? _He had to stop himself from saying. _It probably does. _"Uh, yeah. In New York." _That's not far from the truth. The Underland is underneath New York._

"How good do you think you are?" Jim asked. _Great. What am I supposed to say now? That I'm a rager that's fought in a war against 6-foot tall rats? And one 13-foot tall rat?_

"Uh, sort of good."

"Okay, then let's start." he punctuated this sentence with a swipe at Gregor. Gregor barely blocked it, and then he felt his rager sensation take over. He blocked, parried and swiped. Jim hadn't landed a single blow on him. He was faintly aware of Aaron and his gang gawking at him. He ended the fight with a jab at Jim's chest. Jim took of his helmet and stared at him in astonishment. "I thought you said you were sort of good!"

"Well, at New York I was sort of good." _Which is true. Ripred could kick my ass easily._

"Well, I'm not going easy you anymore."

"Ok."

…...

Gregor sat on the curb, waiting for his parents to turn up. Then he heard an engine revving and the van drove up. Gregor jumped inside.

"How was fencing?" His mother asked.

"It was great." Gregor said, and then the van roared to life and sped off.

**DISCLAIMER: **Sorry about the shortness. I do not own the Underland Chronicles, by the way.


End file.
